1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for coding genetic information. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for coding genetic information to be inputted into a neural network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermodynamic prediction model for DNA hybridization in solutions has been often used to predict the results of DNA chip hybridization. WO01/094611 discloses a method for predicting nucleic acid hybridization thermodynamics. In the disclosed method, hybridization variable information represented by at least one sequence, correction data, and data that represents hybridization conditions are received. Based on the received hybridization variable information, correction data, and hybridization condition data, hybridization thermodynamics including net hybridization thermodynamics are calculated using thermodynamics parameters.
However, since DNA hybridization in solutions differs from that occurring on the surfaces of matters such as chips, a conventional thermodynamic prediction model cannot be used as a prediction model for chips. Also, differences in the protocol cannot be reflected in the thermodynamic prediction model.